Sibling Rivalry
by Mew Phong
Summary: Alex Louis Armstrong is constantly annoying his sister. Olivier Mira Armstrong hates her younger brother. Onlookers are amazed.


"I told you to SHUT UP!" Snarled a blonde women baring her teeth at a man with a curl that looked rather misplaced on the middle of his forehead. Her chair rocked dangerously, almost crashing onto the floor, as she forcefully stood up.

"Dear sister, I was merely pointing out that you should find a husband, after all you aren't getting any younger and children-" Alex Louis Armstrong exclaim-explained to his elder they other occupants in the room hadn't started watching the siblings squabble before they sure were now.

"Children. Ha! What good are they?" snapped Olivier as she gritted her teeth in annoyance.

"You cannot possibly mean that dear sister! After all, THE ACT OF HAVING CHILDREN HAS BEEN PASSED DOWN THE ARMSTRONG LINE FOR GENERATIONS!" Alex boomed.

"YOU IDIOT!" Olivier snarled, "ITS BEEN PASSED DOWN EVERYONE'S LINE FOR GENERATIONS!"

"Now, now Livy-" Olivier growled at the use of the nick name "Major General" He quickly corrected himself "Mother taught us better than to go around calling people names!"

Olivier looked livid. No, the time she had been invited to _'this stupid thing' _she looked livid. Now she just looked down right murderous."I. Don't. Fucking. Care. Alex!" She spat at him.

How dare he! How dare, that imbecile talk about their family relations at work. At _'this stupid thing'_! Why didn't Mother and Father just stop after her? It would have save the family shame. They didn't need the other four, she would-

"That language! Imagine if Amue's children heard such things! From their own auntie too!" Alex announced- said loudly in a bragging tone.

"SHUT UP!" Olivier screeched, her hand twitching dangerously towards her sword.

"Oh has Mother or Father told you? Little Catherine has found a suitable man to court her, I suggest you do the same, you're the only one in the family now!" Alex chastised her

"Ha! He won't last long. I remember the last time she found a 'suitable man' you freaking wasted my time going on about it!" She snapped stiffly "That pathetic man didn't even get past first meeting before the weak bastard was tossed aside! And what the hell are you talking about 'only one in the family'? You're far from taken."

"Yes I suppose the last suitor was not right but this one is excellent! He has all the same good points as the last one but is much stronger and doesn't smoke!" Alex obnoxiously- announced "And I shall not be single for long dear sister! Lieutenant General Grumman has told me that he has a granddaughter who is very beautiful and single! I have offered to meet her!"

Olivier gave a short bark of laughter and took her seat again. That was a good one. Lt. Generals Grumman's Granddaughter.

"Is there something amusing you Livy?" Alex asked, surprised with the sudden change of emotion in his sister.

"Nothing. Now shut up Alex."

"But Livy-"

"I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP ALEX!"

"Hahah! Now, now Major General. There's no need to raise your voice, I'm sure your brother meant no harm!" Fuher King Bradley chuckled from the top of the table "When I invited you here I didn't think we'd have blood shed! Ah the wonders of sibling rivalry! Hahahaha!"

"Humph. Family matters sir..." Major General Armstrong said stiffly, slouching slightly as though disappointed and letting her hair fall over her left eye.

" Of course it is General! Of Course it is!" Fuher Bradley said in a chipper tone.

Beside Major General Armstrong sat two- well more then two these are the only ones worth pointing out at the moment- men, a dark skinned man with his white-grey hair tied in a tight ponytail and side burns up his cheek, Major Miles. And a bulky looking man with a black Mohawk that ended in a braid and a black moustache, Captain Buccaneer. Neither was listening to Major Armstrong's response of apology for his sister's rudeness.

"I forgot that General Armstrong was related to the Strong Arm Alchemist." Miles stated quietly.

"You an me both, buddy. Armstrong probably likes it that way." Buccaneer responded. He, unlike his co worker, seemed to be enjoying the little scene their commanding officer was making.

"I wish she could just stop being a drama queen and we could go back to Briggs." Miles whispered back off handily, lucky too, that Olivier wad to busy to hear, or respond, to that statement.

"Who are we kidding? By the time this gets over with Drachma will have turned to Ice waiting for an attack." Buccaneer laughed as Major Armstrong just barely ducked a swipe from his commanding officer.

Across the table and rather shell shocked were three other soldiers, a Colonel Mustang his aide, Lieutenant Hawkeye, and second Lieutenant Havoc.

"That's weird... Lt. General Grumman asked if I would marry his granddaughter too... Must have two of them." Mustang told his aide while watching Alex, once again, barely miss being decapitated.

"Yes sir. Of course sir." Lt. Hawkeye nodded

Harthest from the fighting siblings, Havoc sat moping unnoticed. "They could've been a bit nicer when they were talking about me..."

* * *

**Yeah, I wanted to write this.. So this is how it turned out. I apologise for the terrible grammar and spelling! I love the Armstrong siblings recently… but I doubt they ever found out what he called them there for..**


End file.
